


坤廷 | 好久不见，甚是想念。

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 好久不见，甚是想念。

*被糖砸一个激情速打  
*甜的归他们ooc我来

 

「坤啊~~~」蔡徐坤一打开房门就看见带着一头金色微捲髮的朱正廷向自己扑过来。

 

打自上次两人分开又过了两个礼拜，各自都忙着自己的事。  
朱正廷带着两个孩子回到NEXT，去了泰国开见面会，而范丞丞这孩子还因为身体不舒服缺席，让朱正廷担心的不得了，还好没什麽大碍。后来又去参加演艺圈前辈成龙大哥的电影节开幕式，带着四个崽又是一阵紧张，深怕不小心出错，毕竟是个大场合。在台下和成龙大哥见面也特别谨慎，还好对方对团体印象不错，那天舞台的表演也都很好，算是圆满落幕。长沙见面会前一天NEXT在上海有一场见面会，也是时隔很久才聚齐七个人。结束后身兼百分九的三人又风风火火的赶到长沙。  
蔡徐坤相比朱正廷没有这麽多行程，不过为了自己的单曲还是飞了一趟韩国，又在那待了一个礼拜左右才在见面会前一天飞回来，为代言的化妆品站台，而这个发布会很刚好的也在上海，只不过当朱正廷站在台上表演时，蔡徐坤早就准备搭机前往长沙了。

 

朱正廷一下飞机就给蔡徐坤发了讯息，说自己也到长沙了，问他房间怎麽分配的，蔡徐坤说为了不打扰其他人，所以留了一间房，一个跟自己同间房，朱正廷转头跟范丞丞还有黄明昊说，两人很自觉地说要一起住，理所当然的就把自家小队长丢给队长了。

 

拉着行李来到蔡徐坤给的房号房间门口，按了一下电铃等人来开门，门被拉开朱正廷的脚步也跟着往前踏，下一秒也不管对方已经洗完澡，就喊着对恋人的爱称扑了上去。  
蔡徐坤被扑过来的人脚步没站稳，往后退了两步把人接住。朱正廷没有马上起来，而是藉着这个意外製造出来的身高差，抬头看着人嘟着嘴索吻。蔡徐坤看着门都还没关，行李都还没拉进来，赶紧在嘴上亲了一口后把人扶正，再把行李拉进来关上门。

恰好目睹两人对视并且亲亲的范丞丞及黄明昊很识相的迅速熘回房间，表示什麽都没看到，表示自家小队长才没有恋人前后两个人呢。

 

蔡徐坤坐在旁边的椅子上看朱正廷整理行李，这是他们的习惯，不会去帮对方整理这些东西，毕竟每个人的癖好不同嘛。

「坤，你想我不？」朱正廷继续整理自己的东西，头也没抬，就这麽开口问。  
「想，你呢？」蔡徐坤就这麽看着这个人的后颈，看着就想上前亲一口，然而他也这麽做了。  
「哎唷...痒啊...当然也想啊...」被这麽一戏弄，比刚刚发问的语气都软了不少，渐渐感觉自己的脸都要烧起来，耳朵还红的跟什麽似的。

蔡徐坤就这麽黏在朱正廷身后看他整理，直到朱正廷拿着衣服要去洗澡，趁机在他嘴上又亲了一口，然后嘻嘻笑笑的跑进浴室裡。

 

朱正廷难得在洗澡后在浴室把头髮吹乾，大概是怕蔡徐坤又碎碎念，所以特别的有自觉。  
走出浴室就看见蔡徐坤早就靠在床头滑手机，朱正廷一个扑腾扑上了床，结果蔡徐坤就见机在他屁股上来一掌，朱正廷被打得直接从床上爬起，就要往蔡徐坤身上打，结果就被抓住手，最后一屁股落在蔡徐坤腿上被抱着。  
朱正廷伸手捏了捏蔡徐坤的脸当作惩罚，然后再使劲的搓一搓，虽然手感没有钱正昊的来得好，但也是嫩嫩的，最后捧着脸再上前亲一口，双手就自然而然的环住脖子，笑着看着对方。  
蔡徐坤搂着朱正廷的腰，摸了摸这人又瘦了的身子，揉一揉也揉不着什麽肉，着实有点心疼，看来要好好在自己能看着的时候多盯着人多吃点了。心疼的把人抱紧，头也顺势埋进朱正廷的胸前蹭啊蹭。头顶上的人被惹得有些痒，往下看就像一隻小狮子在自己怀中撒娇，让人想去揉他的头髮，当然朱正廷也实际行动了。双手收紧了一点，闻着蔡徐坤的髮香，换朱正廷用脸轻轻抵在他头上。两个人就维持这个姿势瞎晃，也不说话，就只是感受对方的温度。

 

蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷的手鬆了鬆，朱正廷也跟着放开。蔡徐坤抬头看着朱正廷，一手揽过脖子对准迷人的双唇亲了下去，另一隻手随之抚上脸颊。朱正廷的双手抵在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，回应着吻。被撬开齿贝后，舌头马上就被捲入另一隻舌头的温柔，两人的齿间流淌着薄荷牙膏的味道，还有一丝一丝的想念。

 

隔天的见面会，朱正廷把头髮下半截染成粉红色，留下一半金色，就像是一半是蔡徐坤一半是自己一样。  
见面会上，表演完Dream时，朱正廷顺势拉着蔡徐坤起身，结果没想到站起来后又反被握了一下，转身看向对方，眼神裡流露着只有你我懂得的情愫。最后要结束时，朱正廷要拿了手灯要给蔡徐坤，结果谁知道这人说完话一个华丽的转身，朱正廷只好直接找到他的手给递过去，后来那人竟然还露出戏弄小兔子的眼神，目击证人陈立农都不知道该说什麽好。

 

想珍惜和你在一起的一分一秒。  
好久不见，甚是想念。


End file.
